Naruto The Prisoner
by Sanji Himura
Summary: There is a shadow government in Konoha, and thanks to a secret deal that Hiruzen Sarutobi made when Naruto was a baby, the shadow government imprisons Naruto for being an "Enemy of the State" at Fire country's most harshest prison. Does Naruto have any hope of getting out?


_I have made a grave mistake in allowing Danzo too much political power in Konoha. Without realizing it, he has fabricated evidence that my heir and my predecessor to the hokage seat, Minato Namikaze's son, Naruto Uzumaki has committed crimes against Fire country. I am now forced to send him to Kazan prison when I pass on for a life sentence. _

_In order to advert civil war, I just pray that the whole Namikaze family doesn't skin me alive first before I get my turn in hell._

_- From the journal of_ _Hiruzen Sarutobi October 12_

**Sanji Himura Presents**

**A Naruto Fan Work**

**Naruto The Prisoner**

The rain was pouring for the Third Hokage's funeral, but it wasn't crying for the man who made the Kyuubi vessel's life somewhat bearable. No, Kami was shedding tears for the vessel himself, as he knew that his most grueling challenges lied ahead.

The crowd soon gave way to six men in blank masks. Even though Jiraiya was next in the chain in command as far as Naruto was concerned, the ANBU in blank masks quickly surrounded him and subdued him with swords at his neck.

Thunder struck as each bang of a cane carried the weight of an important man in Konoha politics, Danzo Shimura. The one eyed, one armed man was a powerful man that even the Fire lord didn't want to cross at times when he put his foot down, and right now with the chaos surrounding who will be the Fifth Hokage and with the Fire Lord himself not here, Danzo was Konoha at the moment.

"So, Demon Brat," Danzo began harshly as Naruto looked to the coffin of Hiruzen as it entered the ground, "My rival is dead, and there is no Hokage to stop me from doing what the village wants me to do."

"What is that, Teme," Naruto retorted before the swords got a little closer to his neck, threatening to slice through his throat. He then realized that talking wouldn't do him any good.

"Banish you to Kazan prison for the rest of your miserable life."

He knew what Kazan prison was. The only place in Fire country where the First Hokage didn't terraform into a forest. The reason for that is an ecological pattern within the only active volcano in the area. The constant eruptions that happen in a regular basis would add new rock to the mountain that Earth-type jitsus have to be used to carve out new entrances each year and new cells underground.

The prison currently houses six hundred and twenty-five of the worst criminals and missing nin in Fire country with room to house triple that number. The prisoners were ranked in accordance to the crimes that they committed from B to S. Though from Naruto's point of view, he was looking at the high end of S.

Danzo asked the question, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Naruto's sharp criticism didn't leave him, though the thought of being in a cell for the rest of his life scared him, as he said, "what about my rights as a ninja?"

"Sorry, but demons like you have no rights," Danzo said as he turned to the nearest ROOT, "knock him out for transport, and tell the guards to give him special treatment."

The ROOT in the back did the honors with the blunt end of a kunai.

**Five Days Later**

"Wake up ladies," a voice yelled out above the coffin that delivered Naruto to the prison. Upon opening his coffin, he found himself in an eight by eight cell with the coffin conveniently placed inside the cell. The voice came from a scruff woman, five foot six, and about one hundred and twenty pounds of pure muscle. "Welcome to Kazan prison, a pit for the lowest of the low. All of you have been deemed a threat to the Fire Lord and as such, sent you to me.

Now you will notice on the floor that there are two lines around the prison, a yellow one and a red one. You will each receive a seal on your foreheads, and as long as you don't cross the lines, you will live relatively pain free, but cross the yellow line, you will be in pain." Taking a moment to let that sink in, the woman continued, "crossing the red line will mean instant death. Of course, breaking any of the prison rules will also result in pain. The cells will now open so that you can be ranked, tagged and assigned a cell."

Naruto knew that he was getting "special" treatment, or whatever that means as he exited his cell. Staying between the yellow lines, he was processed in quick order. His assigned cell, among the A ranks, was in relative comfort compared to the rest of the prisoners.

That kunai shot still hurt though as he relaxed for the first night.

**Author Notes and Ramblings**

Have you ever had one of those moments where something from your past just flashes in front of you, and you can make a story out of it? Well, this is what happened with this story. I remembered seeing a movie around 1995 about a man who goes into this super-max prison. The prisoners were given a bomb and are told that if they crossed a yellow line that went along certain areas of the prison, then they will suffer pain. Crossing a red line that often accompanies a yellow would mean instant death for the prisoner, or in other words, prisoner go boom. I don't remember much of the movie, but I remember enough to get a good start on this story.

**Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 821


End file.
